The related art discloses a sliding component with a coating layer for an internal combustion engine, and a method of manufacturing the sliding component with the coating layer for an internal combustion engine (for example, refer to JP 2009-68584A (Reference 1)).
Reference 1 discloses a piston (sliding component for an internal combustion engine), the surface of which is provided with a lubricating film (coating layer) made of heat-resistant resin. The frictional coefficient of the sliding section of the piston is decreased by the formation of the lubricating film on the piston, thereby preventing the occurrence of a large frictional force on the surface of the piston.
However, when the piston disclosed in Reference 1 continues to slide in the internal combustion engine for a predetermined period while being disposed therein, the lubricating film formed on the piston deteriorates and peels therefrom, and after the lubricating film peels from the piston, it is necessary to prevent an increase in the frictional force of the surface of the piston simply by oil being supplied to the internal combustion engine. In this case, since the surface of the piston cannot maintain sufficient oil when the viscosity of the oil is low or when the oil is not sufficiently supplied to the internal combustion engine, there is a problem in that a large frictional force occurs on the surface of the piston.